


.•*Bitch You Say?*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Resident Evil 6, Reader-Insert, Tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Request: Hey, I have a request where the reader is tricked by Ada into thinking that she means nothing to Leon compared to her because all the things they’ve been through (basically she’s playing mind games to make the reader feel unworthy and leave) until Leon finds out :v... (Angst then fluff)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	.•*Bitch You Say?*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey, I have a request where the reader is tricked by Ada into thinking that she means nothing to Leon compared to her because all the things they’ve been through (basically she’s playing mind games to make the reader feel unworthy and leave) until Leon finds out :v... (Angst then fluff)

A long hiss was sucked in between your teeth as Leon lightly dabbed a portion of the wet towel he was holding onto the many lesions that adorned the plain of your back, your hands tightly clutching onto the mattress below you.

“Sorry”, he whispered, his ministrations stopping for a split second to get the pain to fade away for a bit.

“It’s fine. I should be used to this shit.” Your boyfriend continued in cleaning off the blood and dirt that was scattered all over your torso before proceeding to discard the grime-filled water and cloth to the bathroom. 

“Sorry for using only water in...cleaning your wounds. I-I forgot to buy some disinfectant... Here, some clothes for you.” Leon reached his hand out with your pyjamas in it and waited for at least 10 seconds. But when he noticed that you weren’t responding, he grew even more worried than before and abruptly threw the pieces clothing in your shared bed before touching your unharmed shoulder.

“Y/N-”

“Why me?” You finally spoke after a long period of silence, your voice sounding almost like a whisper as it quivered and threatened to break. This made Leon’s eyebrows crumple in confusion together as he begged for more context as to what you meant.

“What?”

“Why me? Why did you choose to love me? Why are you here?” Your glassy eyes met his ocean blue orbs and your body trembled beneath his touch as you fought the urge to break down in front of him and melt into a huge puddle of sadness and melancholy.

“Y/N, what are you talking about? You know the reason why I love you.”

“No, Leon. I don’t.” He attempted to place his palm on your cheek and maintain your focus on him but you’d already turned away from his gaze and let out a big sigh as you let a tear drop down to the floor below your feet. “I ran into Ada, and...I just realized...how fucking worthless I am.” Another teardrop escaped the brim of your eyes, and then another, and another, until you could only close them and cover them with the heels of your palm, your battle with your own emotions unfortunately failing.

“Y/N-”

“She told me that...you only ‘fell in love’ with me because I looked pathetic practically begging on my knees for you to reciprocate my feelings, that you never truly cared about me.”

“Y/N-”

“She also told me that I wasn’t enough for you and you belonged to someone else better than me.”

“Y/N-”

“You two knew each other since Raccoon City for fuck’s sake, Leon! You met me, like what, six, seven months ago? You two have one helluva history together, and what am I? Some fucking bitch who just suddenly entered your life and fell for you-”

“Y/N!” The sudden boom in Leon’s voice made you flinch and your mouth suddenly stopped its nonsense rambling as Leon finally caught your face and looked deep into your eyes, his gaze softening once he saw the haunting depths that filled the windows of your soul.

“You, Y/N, are worth _more_ than you give yourself credit for”, he began, his voice mellow and soft as he started pouring his heart out to you. “I fell for you...because you’re you. You don’t force yourself to change into _something_ you’re not. You’re raw, vulnerable, and you allow yourself to be scared while being powerful at the same time... You have _no idea_ how much I would love for you to marry me in the future and just be tied together, forever... Ada? That hellcat doesn’t know what the fuck she’s talking about.”

Leon placed a soft and delicate kiss on your still trembling lips, proof of how much he meant the words he just said to you.

“And if you’re calling yourself a bitch? I say you’re the hottest and most badass bitch I’ve ever met.” A smirk let itself known on Leon’s lips and you playfully punched his shoulder before wiping off the excess tears from your eyes and cheeks.

“You’re such an asshole.”

_“Only for you, babe.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was something... I know this is super duper late but I have been really really busy with school and shit and I am really sorry for that. I might start working on the other requests I got though.


End file.
